Shadowed Days
by Rinoa Tillmitt
Summary: There has been peace for 3 years.Now, a new evil has arisen and is after the four heroes of Mitopia:Victoria Waterflower,Gohan Son,Yohko Kiyoto,and Trunks Briefs.What will happen now?Will the new arisen evil take over the earth or will our heroes save th
1. A New Evil

Author's Notes: Hey all! It's me again! Yohko and me have started the sequel and come up with a title! The title of the fic is, as you all now know, is 'Shadowed Days'. I hope ya'll enjoy this fic! ^^ Bye for now!  
  
Disclaimer: We, Yohko Kiyoto and Rinoa Tillmitt, do not own any anime character. We only own all the made up characters. We also do not own Orange Star High School, which belongs to Akira Toriyama.  
  
Shadowed Days Chapter 1-A new evil  
  
3 years after Shattered Balance.  
  
  
  
"SHIRO!!!!!WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!!!" Victoria yelled as she ran downstairs of the house she now lived in with Kitty Anne, Aina Sahaleen, and her brother, Shiro. She's now 17 years old and going on 18 in 2 weeks. She is still the same. She was wearing a light blue baby tee with a badge on the sleeve and a pair of blue jeans." Well little sister, I don't think you should accuse me since I did try to wake you up." Shiro replied.  
  
"Save your stupid remarks bro. I'm leavin' now!" Victoria yelled after putting on a pair of light blue sneakers and grabbing her books and lunch bag and then ran out the door towards Orange Star High school.  
  
"Man. I'm so nervous." A familiar girl checked her backpack again. "I hope I'm not forgetting anything..." she was starting her first day of high school, on Earth.  
  
Yes, it was Yohko. Three years later. She looked a bit different at 18, though. Her once plain brown hair was streaked with lavender and was held in a long braid. She wore sparkling jeans and a lavender t-shirt "TRUNKS" embroidered in dark purple block letters on the front. Over it, she wore a jeans-jacket.  
  
"Geez... I just don't feel safe without my sword and materia..." she looked back at the weapons lying on her bed. "But I can't bring 'em..." she muttered to herself, pulling an emerald-green stone out of her pocket. Closing her eyes, she vanished from sight.  
  
"That's it. I've made up my mind. I'm gonna hurt Shiro when I get home this afternoon." Victoria said to herself while running to school. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a person. "Whoa!" Victoria said and then fell down from surprise and dropped her books and flute." Oh my god! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm in a big rush to get to my school!" Victoria exclaimed while picking up her books and flute.  
  
"Let me... help you with that..."  
  
Reaching down for her last book on the ground, another hand touched hers. She looked up, slowly. "Gohan...?"  
  
"Alright... Orange Star High School is... that way. Yohko dashed off, dropping the stone in her pocket. She checked her watch. "Whew... I'm not gonna be late." She looked up. "And. there it is! Won't Victoria be surprised to see me..." she laughed to herself.  
  
"Gohan...? Is that really you?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Yeah... Victoria? Oh! I can't believe this!" The group hadn't really gotten together much. They had just sort of... drifted apart. Things are funny that way... You go to Orange Star High?"  
  
"Yeah. I transferred there 'cause I got tired of uniforms after 8th grade. I sorta don't like skirts." Victoria said with a blush on her face. "Kitty anne goes to a different school though. She's going to Azabu High School now."  
  
"Oh. But, wow... I can't believe this! It's been so long. Gah!" Gohan was suddenly tackled from behind. He and his attacker feel to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Wow, Gohan! Is it really you?" Yohko exclaimed.  
  
"Yohko?!" Victoria exclaimed. "Oh my god! This is such a big coincidence! I sorta ran into Gohan, literally, while on my way to school."  
  
"Itaaaiii.... Yohko, it's great to see you and all, but can you... get off me?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Yohko exclaimed. She climbed off the poor teen. "I thought I'd keep the fact I was coming to this school a surprise. Ohhh.... Gohan!" Emotions overcame the girl, and she hugged her old friend when he got up.  
  
Victoria giggled. "Let's just get going before we're late, ok? It's bad enough that Shiro didn't wake me up on time and I can't be late again otherwise I might get detention." Victoria said.  
  
"Alright..." Yohko turned, and walked with the other two towards the school. Gohan could help noticing she looked a little sad, though.  
  
Few minutes later.  
  
"Now students, settle down. We have a second new student. Please come and introduce yourself." The teacher said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Yohko Kiyoto." Blushing, Yohko made her way to a seat next to her friends.  
  
At last, class started for the day.  
  
About an hour later...  
  
The teacher, Mr. Sharp, started to drone on boringly about how volcanoes form. Victoria yawned and leaned back into her chair.  
  
"Nn. I forgot how boring classes were..." Yohko leaned back, also.  
  
"Wait until history. The history teacher is really mean and boring." Victoria whispered to Yohko.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Victoria started to dig around in her light blue duffle bag for her sketchbook and her colored pencils so she could draw while the teacher was droning on.  
  
There was a sudden crash. "Ah! What was that?" exclaimed Yohko. Suddenly, an entire wall of the classroom was torn down, and standing in the clouds of dust was something nobody had ever seen before...  
  
Victoria looked up from her duffle bag when she heard the wall being torn down. "What the heck?!" Victoria exclaimed. She then stood up out of her seat and yelled to the thing, "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
She looked in awe at the creature. It was humanoid, and about six feet tall. It had blue-ish pale skin, green eyes, and dark green wild spiky hair (if you could even call it that). It wore all shades of red- shirt, pants, and cape. But by no means did it REALLY look human.  
  
"What... what is it?" Yohko asked Gohan and Victoria.  
  
"I have no clue. I've never seen it before." Victoria said.  
  
The creature spoke, in a gravelly, evil, voice. "I seek the ones named Gohan, Victoria, Yohko, and Trunks."  
  
"What?!" Yohko jumped to her feet. "What do you want with us!?"  
  
"Exactly. What the hell do you want with us and why are you here?" Victoria said.  
  
"You will find out." it told them, "Come with me."  
  
Victoria turned to Gohan and Yohko. "Should we go or not?" She asked.  
  
"... We go." said Gohan.  
  
"Yes, but we need to get Trunks." Yohko added. The trio jumped out of their seats and ran over to the creature. "Just give me a second..." Yohko pulled a sparkling diamond out of her pocket and vanished.  
  
"Where did your companion go?"  
  
Victoria picked up her flute and duffle bag and walked over to the creature. "She will be back soon. Just please be patient." Victoria said in a calm manner.  
  
Yohko rushed up the steps of Capsule Corporation and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, it was answered by Bulma's mother.  
  
"Yeeeees?" She asked.  
  
"Excuse me, is Trunks around?"  
  
"Yes. What is your name? I'll tell him your here."  
  
"Yohko. Yohko Kiyoto."  
  
"Okay." Mrs. Briefs walked off. A minute or so later, she came back, accompanied by that kawaii lavender-haired saiya-jin.  
  
"Yohko? Wow, I haven't seen you in so long!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh..." Yohko hugged him. "I missed you... But that's not important right now." She pulled away. "Some new evil appeared, and it wants you, me, Victoria, and Gohan!"  
  
"N-new evil...?"  
  
"Yes! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and teleported the two out of there.  
  
Victoria was standing while sort of running her hands through her hair when Yohko and Trunks materialized into the room. "Trunks!" Victoria exclaimed when she saw them.  
  
"Victoria! Gohan! It's great to see you guys!" Trunks looked over at the creature in the doorway. "I'm assuming this is the 'new evil'?" Yohko nodded.  
  
"You will come with me now." He turned and flew away.  
  
Yohko, Gohan, and Victoria picked up their stuff. The reunited group followed him, ignoring the surprised look of their classmates.  
  
A couple miles away, the new villain stopped. The group also stopped.  
  
"Okay, now who are you?" asked Yohko.  
  
"Can you please tell us who you are?" Victoria asked. 'Please Please Please don't let the school call Shiro otherwise I will be in soo much trouble.' She thought to herself.  
  
"My name is Kran." 


	2. The first challenge

An: Hi there! I'm still alive and well. Here's chapter 2! Hope ya'll enjoy it and please review for goodness sake!  
  
Disclaimer: We, Rinoa Tillmitt and Yohko Kiyoto, own only the made up characters. We do not own Gohan, Trunks, Orange Star High School, Shiro, or any other anime characters that may appear in this fic. They belong to their respective owners.  
  
Chapter 2: First Challenge  
  
"My name is Kran. "He said. "Ok. Now, can you please tell us why you were sent to get us and who sent you?" Victoria asked him. "I was sent here to put you four through your first challenges out of four. I cannot tell you who sent me. That is something for you to find out on your own. There is a new evil approaching and only you four have the power to defeat it." Kran said. Suddenly, four portals of light appeared in front of him. "Now, step into one portal each you will be taken to your first challenge." He added on.  
  
"I guess... I'll be seeing you guys." Yohko gulped and stepped into a portal.  
  
Victoria looked at the portal and walked over to it. "Be seein' ya'll in a bit." She said before she stepped into it with her eyes closed.  
  
"Well... bye." Gohan nodded to Trunks and stepped into a portal. "..." Trunks looked at Kran, then stepped into the remaining portal.  
  
Victoria opened her eyes about a minute after stepping into the portal and saw that she was standing in front of her house. "Huh? Why am I here? I thought that this was supposed to be a challenge of some sort. Might as well walk inside." She said and then walked inside.  
  
Victoria looked around the house when she walked inside for her brother, identical twin sister, and her brother's girlfriend. "Where is everybody?" She said to herself. She walked upstairs to Kitty Anne's room to find...(hehehe...cliffhanger!)  
  
"Where... where am I? Who are all these people?" Yohko gasped. She was in the air, in space. All around her were a bunch of wild-looking people, who were all concentrating on a ship... "These are... the saiya-jins!"  
  
Gohan looked around at where he was. "I'm home...but how did I get here?" He said to himself. "I wonder if anybody is home. "Gohan said and then walked inside to his house to see his mom in the arms of a different man.  
  
"Now what? I'm... home?" Trunks looked up at the Capsule Corp building. "I wonder if anyone's inside." He walked in. "Mom? Are you here?"  
  
"Who... who's there?" A familiar blue-haired woman came out. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Mom...? It' me, Trunks!"  
  
What Victoria found was Kitty Anne.... on her bedroom floor crying. "Kit! What's wrong?!" She said when she saw her twin crying. "Vik! You remember when I spent the night over at David's house (David is Kitty Anne's boyfriend), right?" She said. "Yeah. What happened?" Victoria replied. "Well, his parents were out of town and we were just doing our homework and watching TV when we..." Kitty Anne. "When you two what?" Victoria replied. "We sorta did It. by accident and I found that I'm pregnant!" Kitty Anne said and then started to sob. Victoria knew that Kit promised herself that she would wait and was smart enough to figure out when it was going too far.  
  
Yohko suddenly recognized two saiya-jins back down on the planet. She had only been a baby when she had last seen them, but she remembered them. "Mom... dad...? What are they doing?" She watched as the two saiya-jins piled into a space pod and flew off, just as a figure in the spaceship in the sky fire a huge blast at the other saiya-jins. Yohko watched in horror as her entire race was destroyed...  
  
"NO!" She screamed, and was suddenly transported somewhere else...  
  
Gohan was shocked to see his mom in the arms of another man. "Mom! Who's he?! What about Dad?! I thought you loved him?!" He exclaimed. "Gohan, calm down. I've gotten tired for waiting for your father so I've forgotten about him. When I saw Vegeta leaving Bulma, I found out that he was in love with me and then he flew me home." Chi Chi said.  
  
Trunks was in shock.  
  
"Trunks? Is that you? I've never seen you before in my life!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Wh-what? But I'm your son!"  
  
"I'm sure I would remember if I had a son! Get out of my house before I call the police!"  
  
"But- you and Vegeta..."  
  
"Ve-vegeta?! How could I ever have a child with him?! He ran off with that damn ChiChi while Goku was away! Now get OUT! Or I'll make you!" Bulma advanced on the poor teen, who turned and dashed out of the house.  
  
Then, Victoria figured it out. "Your not my real sister!" Victoria exclaimed and then leaped up. "What do you mean Vik? I AM your identical twin sister, Kitty Anne Waterflower!" Kitty Anne said. "You promised yourself when we were 15 that you would wait until you were married! You'd know when to stop! And that's why I've figured out that your NOT my sister!" Victoria shouted.  
  
"Where am I NOW?" Yohko asked herself. She was on a beautiful planet. Near her, were those two saiya-jins... "Mom! Dad!" The two saiya-jins only ignored her. Yohko then realized her mother was holding a small bundle in her arms. Looking closer, she saw a small dark-haired baby in it. "Is that... me?"  
  
The male saiya-jin came out of the forest nearby and walked over to the female. "How is little Yohko?" he asked.  
  
"She's growing fast, Koru."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Yohko exclaimed (still being ignored by the other two). "That's not my father! That's my mother, Shera, but my father wasn't Koru! My father... my father was Rekano! These aren't my real parents!"  
  
Realization hit Gohan like a ton of bricks. "Your not my mom!" He exclaimed. "What do you mean? Of course I'm your mother Gohan!" Chi Chi exclaimed. "You are NOT my mother because my mother would wait for my father!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Vegeta... run off with Chichi? That's not right!" Trunks exclaimed. "That woman in there... CAN'T be my mother... she loves Vegeta, Vegeta loves her. And... if she never had me, I wouldn't exist. And I'm standing right here! That wasn't the real Bulma!"  
  
Suddenly, the surrounding area dissolved and Victoria appeared floating above the ocean. She had her eyes closed and suddenly a wave of water appeared that was HUGE. She opened her eyes. "Tsunami!!!!" Victoria shouted out and the wave washed over her not hurting her at all and headed towards the land. "Whoa.... how in the world did I do that?" Victoria said confused.  
  
Yohko had just made this realization when everything around her vanished. Suddenly, a huge wall of fire loomed over her. She screamed as it came down... but the flames didn't hurt her. "What...?"  
  
Gohan suddenly appeared at the top of a very windy mountain range. "Where in the world am I now?" Gohan said to himself. He felt the wind blowing strongly. Strong enough to blow anybody down but the wind wasn't blowing him down. Just then, a tornado appeared and headed towards Gohan. It hit him but didn't hurt him at all.  
  
Trunks suddenly appeared on a high plateau in the middle of nowhere. "Ok. Where am I now?" He said to himself. Suddenly, an earthquake occurred. A very very very very big one in fact. The ground shook violently but when the earthquake ended, Trunks was still standing, unphased by the earthquake. Suddenly, everybody found themselves back in front of Kran. Suddenly, a monster appeared and hissed in a menacing voice, "I have come for you four. My queen would like to see you." 


	3. The first fight against the enemy

Author's Notes: Whoa…I forgot to upload this until a few days ago. ^^;; Well, here's chapter three of Shadowed Days. Enjoy!!! And please review! I'd also like to thank Suya for reviewing this fic! Thanks sooooo much! I'll tell Yohko that you reviewed the two fics we told you to read!! ^. ~  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 2. Do NOT sue. I need the money for various things like a library fine, lunch, and maybe more so please DON'T sue you crazy lawyers!!! *Calls the Looney bin to drag the crazy lawyers off* *the crazy lawyers are put into pretty white jackets by the nice men in the pretty white coats and are taken to the Looney bin*  
  
  
  
"What makes you think we WANT to say your queen?" Yohko glared. An aura flew up around her, eyes going green as emeralds, hair glowing golden.  
  
Beside her, Trunks underwent the same transformation to super-saiya-jin.  
  
"Like we would even want to see your queen!" Victoria shouted and then transformed in a shirt that showed her shoulders and was ice blue and a pair of ice blue jeans and had her arrows and bow in her hands. Gohan transformed into a super saiyan as Victoria transformed into the princess archer of mercury.  
  
"You want a fight? Fine." The creature spoke to them.  
  
"Yeah!" Yohko reached for her sword... but it wasn't there. "Oh man... I KNEW I should've brought my sword and materia..." she moaned.  
  
Victoria formed a ball of ice in her hand that sort of resembled a volleyball. "Take this! Ice shards!" Victoria yelled. She tossed up the ball and hit towards the monster. 'At least my volleyball skills have payed off.' Victoria thought.  
  
Yohko bit her lip. "Guys? I have a confession to make. My weakness is that  
  
I'm not a very good fighter unless I have my sword and materia... I'm afraid. I won't be much help in this fight." "Yohko, don't you have your Universe Gem?" Gohan asked her. "Mm... no" Yohko said, after a moment. "Oh, wait... I have my Exit materia with me. I used to teleport to Earth." "Why don't you teleport back, get your stuff, and come back-Ah!" Gohan ducked an attack from their new opponent. "Oh! Of course! I guess I don't think well under pressure... See you guys in a second!" Yohko pulled the emerald green stone out of her pocket, closed her eyes, and vanished.  
  
"Meanwhile, we just hold our ground, ok guys?" Victoria said while pulling out 20 arrows from the quiver on her back.  
  
They nodded to her. "Right."  
  
Victoria closed her eyes and she felt some ice and snow revolve around her and around the arrows. "Ice and Snow arrow wave!!" She shouted as she shot all twenty arrows towards the monster. The arrows hit the monster and froze him.  
  
The monster frozen, the half-saiya-jins let loose a barrage of attacks.  
  
In a few moments, it moved again and attacked the trio with a strong firey attack.  
  
"Whoa!" Victoria said before avoiding the attack. She barely avoided it and the firey attack grazed her shoulder a bit. "Oww!" She said.  
  
Being faster, the other two had managed to get out of the way. "Victoria!" Gohan shouted. He flew over to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Look out, you two!" Trunks cried out.  
  
But it was too late. The huge monster loomed over the two, preparing to attack...  
  
"Hotaru shoten!!"  
  
A flash of light, and the monster fell back. Looking down the blade of her sword at the two, was Yohko. "You guys okay?"  
  
"Sort of. An attack grazed my shoulder." Victoria replied, taking her hand off of her shoulder.  
  
"Ugh... that doesn't look too good. Luckily I have... materia!" Yohko grinned and held up a stone. "Restore materia, to be more specific." Holding the stone near Victoria's wound, she muttered "Cure 2", and it began to heal.  
  
"Thanks." Victoria said.  
  
"Ah, geez, look out!" They dodged a fire blast from the monster, which was back on it's feet. "Ah, fire, eh?" Yohko smirked and looked back at the materia on a golden bangle on her wrist. "How about Leviathan? Will that cool you down? LEVIATHAN!" A huge, powerful wave of water appeared and washed over their enemy.  
  
'I guess I should use one of my summoner powers now...here goes nothing.' Victoria thought. She closed her eyes and started glowing ice blue. Snow, ice, and water swirled around her. 'Please let this work...' She thought. "Ice! Snow! Water! Combine into a ball and hit the enemy!" She yelled out. The water, snow, and ice combined into one ice blue ball and head towards the monster and hit him right in the face. "Yes! It worked!" Victoria cheered.  
  
Before the monster could get itself back together, Yohko was ready to attack. She pointed her sword at the monster, and a piece of materia, along with the blade, began to glow yellow. The dark-haired girl leapt at the monster, shouted out "Deathblow!", and with a flash of light, sliced her enemy.  
  
The monster burst into a million itty-bitty pieces. "Finally the monster is gone. Thank woo." Victoria said. "Thank woo?" Gohan asked. "I've sorta been in the habit of saying that lately." Victoria replied.  
  
"Really... that's a strange phrase." Yohko sweatdropped.  
  
"It's just been a habit lately. I dunno why actually. Probably since I've heard it from Minako so many times at volleyball practice and volleyball games." Victoria responded, with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh." Yohko shrugged, then turned to Kran. "Anyway... what now?"  
  
"Now, I take my leave. I was to come here only to put you four through your first challenge. I bid you all farewell." Kran said and then walked away.  
  
"What? Wait a minute! What are we supposed to do now?" Yohko turned to her friends. "Should we, um, go back to school?"  
  
"I dunno." Victoria said. She transformed back into what she was wearing earlier and looked at her watch. "It's 2nd period now. What do you guys think?" Victoria replied.  
  
"I'll just head home, I guess." Trunks told them. "See ya." Pulling out his Universe gem, he concentrated on it for a moment before vanishing.  
  
"Yeah... let's go back to school." Yohko said finally. "And I don't care WHAT the teachers say, I'm taking my sword and materia with me. This whole new ordeal isn't over yet..."  
  
"Yup." Victoria responded. She put her hand in her pocket really quick to see if she had what she was looking for in it. 'Where is it?' She thought. 'Ok. Thank woo it's still there.'  
  
"Alright, let's go," said Gohan. The group walked back to the school. But um... classes had been cancelled. Thanks to the hole in the wall.  
  
"So... I guess I'll just go home." Yohko sweatdropped.  
  
"Same here. Nimbus!" Gohan called.  
  
"Me too. Bai ya'll!" Victoria said and then walked towards her house.  
  
"Ja, Victoria!" Yohko called.  
  
"See ya!" At that moment, the Flying Nimbus appeared, and Gohan climbed on. "Well... see you, Yohko."  
  
"Ja ne, Son-chan." Yohko grinned and teleported away.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well? What did you think of chapter 3? Hope ya liked it! ^^ 


End file.
